Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-5181313-20140706113501/@comment-6024456-20140707113109
83.7.98.208 napisał(a): Voulor napisał(a): 83.7.98.208 napisał(a): Klaudia666 napisał(a): na pewno cos kryje...przeciez jego kaloryferek nie wyrobił się od czytania podręczników ;p Właśnie! To układa się w logiczną całość :D W szkole grzeczny i przykładny gospodarz ale poza nią może być sobą i.. robić to co lubi XD (jak ktoś widział taką walkę to wie że siniaki na plecach to standard) . No a skoro wszyscy w szkole mają mieć go za wzór to nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o jego hooby XD No przecież ja już o tym truję od rozmowy z 21 odcinka XD Dlaczego właśnie teraz was tak olśniło? XD To samo z tym, że gra, że ma na sobie maskę! ;w; Zastanawiam si ę tylko czy nie zapędzamy się za bardzo z tymi przypuszczeniami, ale fajnie tak sobie pomyśleć, że Nat może nie jest taki jaki jest w szkole ; ) W ogóle.. pamietacie jeszcze odcinek 2 bodajże, kiedy musielismy latać za Kastielem ze zwolnieniem? Czemu wtedy nie mógł tego sam zrobic, to mnie zastanawia, a teraz nagle jest w stanie przyłożyć się do tego aby nieźle wkurzyć Kazia i sprowadza jego rodziców. Nie boi się z nim stanąć twarzą w twarz... Myślicie, że od 2 odcinka do teraźniejszych musiało się coś stać, co nie było nam ujawnione, ale może dowiemy się w późniejszych odcinkach? Po za tym, Nat się zmienił, już samo to, że chciał zmienić ciuchy i poprosił o to Rozę. Z gospodarza w krawacie, zmienił się w normalnego chłopaka? Hmm.. hm.. co go właście skłoniło do takich zmian? Czy zostało to wyjaśnione? Może coś ominęłam? Tak.. Ominełaś.. Z rozmowy w odcinku w którym nat sprowadza rodziców kastiela jest fragmęt w którym mówi o tym że kastiel nie powinien być pominięty bo wszyscy rodzice powinni przyjść. Wystarczy tu trochę empatii i tadam - Nat źle się czuje z faktem że jego rodzice mają być w szkole (co było chyba jasne od dawna po jego reakcji na tą wiadomość) więc chce by jego rywal też nie miał za łatwo bo skoro on ma mieć kiepsko to czemu kas nie? Nat jest wredny (co w rodzinie to nie zginie XD ) i na obecnym etapie akcji nie trudno to dostrzec. Będzie się mścił i będzie szukał każdej sposobności by dopiec kastielowi ( uh.. urażona męska duma. Tak mówię o tej bójce przez debrę.. od tego się zaczeło) No i.. nat kilkukrotnie daje nam do zrozumienia że "pozory mylą" choć zazwyczaj są to delkatne aluzje (no chwilami dosadniej bo głupota su nie zna granic XD ) Kuźwa. Nie. Źle zrozumiałaś. Ta rozmowa między Natem a Kasem o której mowisz była w odcinku 21, a ja mówię o tym co go skłoniło do tego żeby zmienić swój image? Oczywiście ma to coś wspólnego z sytuacją z Debrą i Su, bo zaraz potem prosił Rozę o radę w sprawie ciuchow. Chodzi o to, że z porządnego gspodarza, wizualnie zmienił się w normalnego chłopaka. I czemu, skoro nadal chce przypodobać się ojcu. Poza tym tak jak wspomniałaś Nat jest wredny, ale na pczątku taki nie był, prawda? Czyzby ze zmiana ubioru, zmieniło się tez jego nastawienie? Jego zachowanie? O to mi chodzi. Podejrzewam, że Chino już nigdy tego nie wytłumaczy, albo odpowiedź jest a ja jej nie widzę. A tak i zgodzę się z tobą z tym jaki jest naprawde Nat. Ale wiesz co? Jesli chodzi o to czy zrobił na złośc wrogowi bo on nie bedzie jedyny poszkodowany, to jak podłożyc komuś świnię. Bo sorry, ale ja nawet najgorszemu wrogowi bym czegoś takiego nie zrobiła, nawet do głowy by mi to nie przyszło!